The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant botanically known as Coreopsis verticillata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Tweety’. The new cultivar originated from an open pollination in 2005 in a controlled nursery location in Boskoop, The Netherlands between unknown male and female Coreopsis verticillata plants. The new cultivar was selected in 2007 in the nursery location in Boskoop, The Netherlands from the seedling results of the open pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since 2007 in Boskoop, The Netherlands has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.